<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heroes and Villains by KingdomOfCourts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115972">Heroes and Villains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomOfCourts/pseuds/KingdomOfCourts'>KingdomOfCourts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr writing prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomOfCourts/pseuds/KingdomOfCourts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The hero shows up and suddenly needs the help of their life long villain. Will they rise to the challenge or fall back into villainous ways?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>hero/villain - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr writing prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heroes and Villains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I need help," the hero said, breathing hard as they kneeled in the mud. The villain crouched down before them.</p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p>"Because there's someone worse out there I need to deal with. Contrary to what you might think, you aren't the worse person I've had to face. And I..." the hero trailed off, glancing away.</p><p>"And you what?"</p><p>"I-I-I...." The hero made a choking sound, their shoulders slumping forward. Crying, the villain realized. The hero was crying. He leaned closer, taking a good look at their face. The cuts on the forehead and cheek seem shallow enough, but now that he looked, the hero's eyes were a pale, cloudy color and seemed unfocused. The villain felt his blood run cold.</p><p>"They blinded you?" He whispered. The hero nodded.</p><p>"I-how-who? Who-who did this to you?" This was the first time the hero had ever heard their villain stutter.</p><p>"I told you...there's someone <em>worse,</em>" the hero shuddered, "than you. And I need your help. I-I don't think I can do this alone." Tears trailed down the hero's face as she realized what she was asking. "I shouldn't...I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry, I'm sor..." the hero choked back a sob and suddenly found herself leaning against something, no some<em>one</em>, solid.</p><p>She felt a large hand brush her hair back but could only sigh and lean closer into the villain's embrace. She knows that under normal circumstances she should never, ever, be this close to her villain but at that moment she couldn't imagine being anywhere else. He continued to stroke her hair but didn't utter a single word.</p><p>The villain looked down at the sobbing hero in his arms. He couldn't think of anything to say. This wasn't his area of expertise. He didn't know how to be the hero. He didn't know how to comfort and soothe. All he knew, all he had grown up with, was violence and villainy. Every hour of every day was consumed with plans to take the hero down, to take <em>her</em> down, and now here she was, sobbing in his arms, grasping at him like he was her only tether to the world. He kept combing through her hair, trying his hardest to keep her calm. What was he going to do now?</p><p>He heard the hero take a deep breath and braced himself for what she was going to say.</p><p>"Can...would you help me? I don't know who or what this is. I don't even know where to start." The hero wiped away a few of her tears and glanced up at her villain, forgetting for a solitary moment that she couldn't see him. What was she going to do? She closed her eyes, refusing to shed the tears threatening to overflow, and tried not to think about the hell her life had become. Where was she going to go and how could she possibly come out of this fight alive?</p><p>The villain looked down at the small hero, safe in his arms, and knew what he needed to do. "Yes, yes I'll help you. But first, we can't stay here." He realized they were still standing by his car and anyone in a neighboring house would be able to see them.</p><p>The hero trying and failing to stand was swept up by the villain and carried into a house she could only assume was his. Through all of their battles, she had never learned where he lived. Or thought about it for that matter.</p><p>He carried her into the house, up a flight of stairs, and into a very large bathing room. The villain sat her on the counter, reached under the sink to grab a washcloth, and turned on the water. As the water warmed he glanced over to the hero, fighting the urge to breakdown. The hero was one of the bravest he knew and there was no way to make this situation any better for her. Water now warm, he wet the cloth and began cleaning out her shallow cuts and wiping down her brow and the back of her neck.</p><p>The hero visibly relaxed under the warmth of the water. "What are we going to do about my eyes, my sight? Is there any way to fix it?" she finished quietly. That was her biggest problem, her biggest concern actually, for the moment.</p><p>The villain sucked in a breath but said nothing. Off the top of his head, he had no answers. He didn't even know where to start looking. How were they supposed to tackle a monster even worse than him? Finished with the washcloth, the villain placed his hands on the hero's cheeks, hoping to comfort her. Tears began falling again which he swept away with his thumbs.</p><p>"Alright let's get you changed," as the villain picked up the hero once again. He never truly noticed how small she was when they were battling because her personality and might overpowered her small frame. Those once beautiful chocolate brown eyes were now clouded and dull, utterly lifeless.</p><p>As he carried her to his guest room, he noticed how still she had become. When he looked down, the hero was sound asleep, cradled in his arms. The tension had faded from her features and she looked younger than the villain would have thought. Strange how sleep can change someone's features so drastically.</p><p>Laying the hero on the bed, the villain went in search of a large shirt for her to sleep in. He quickly removed her torn and bloody clothing, switching it for something baggier and far more comfortable. Finishing his task, the villain tucked in the hero as gently as possible, turned off the lights, and closed the door. </p><p>As he made his way back to his own room, he wondered what he was supposed to do and how he was going to keep this hero from the dangers this new monster posed. All he knew was that he was going to try. He had to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys. This is my first attempt so don't judge too hard. I saw this prompt on pinterest/tumblr and I thought I'd give it a go.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>